I've Heard Enough
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Nerv's Sub-Commander is pushed to his limit during a conversation with his former student and...snaps. Features: Over-the-top-character deaths and shameless fanservice


**Copyright: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning: Healthy OCCness lies beyond.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Now...can you go over it again?"<p>

"Why Fuyutski?" Commander Ikari asked while he and his Sub-Commander sat in the main office, "Is old age catching up to you that badly?"

"You're one to talk."

"At least I have a sex life."

"Of course," The Professor held down a chuckle, "Seducing a scientist and then sleeping with her daughter while obsessing over uniting with your deceased, but not really deceased wife is the prime definition of a sex life."

"Better than my son's."

"Because all fourteen year old's have excellent libidos." Fuyutski sarcastically agreed, "Oh...and didn't Section 2 report that he had a little harem now-"

"Don't bullshit me Professor." Gendo breathed as if threatened, "Now do you want me to repeat my plans again or not?"

"Could you leave out all of the unnecessary symbolism that's screaming for someone to ask what it means?"

"I only put it in because it makes the plan sound more interesting."

"Just get to the point."

"In short, Unit 01 will become my Ark." Gendo began, "I'll use Adam to merge with Rei, gaining direct control of Lillith and then have Lillith devour Unit 01. Then I'll enter Lillith and use her to implement Instrumentality to create a perfect paradise."

"For mankind?"

"No! For me and Yui."

"What about Shinji?"

"I'll throw him into a cesspool filled with Tabris clones." The Commander proudly smirked as if savoring the thought, "I'm sure they'll become...creative with the boy."

"You really think Yui would approve of this plan?"

"Of course she would. She would approve of my dedication to wanting to reunite with her."

"Even if it means throwing your son to the dogs?" Kozo felt a growing disgust rise in his body, "Or causing the death of mankind, defying the laws of nature, murdering countless millions, causing a disaster that led to half of the human population going extinct, setting back human development and advancement by at least a century, and crossing the fine line between men and monsters?"

"'Yes. That's exactly it." The Commander did not feel that anything was odd about a lack of response from his former teacher, but he decided to ask about it anyway, "What?"

"I've heard enough." Too late, Gendo reached for his pistol...and was riddled with thousands of rounds from a DMR battle rifle that Fuyutski now brandished.

"Who would've known..." Gendo mused as fell onto his back and lied in a growing pool of his own blood, "That...I would be killed...by the old professor...standing right behind me?"

"It's called keeping your enemies close," Kozo stated before shooting another bullet through the Commander's skull and chuckling in satisfaction as switched to a pistol and shot Gendo's hand with accuracy appropriate for a former UN Special Ops Assault Commando, "My god...why didn't I do this earlier?"

"Commander!" Maya wearing a blue bikini under her open labcoat ran into the office and fell on her bottom in shock at what she saw, "He...He killed himself?"

"Miss Ibuki, you can clearly see that-"

"Maya what's wrong?" Misato followed wearing a loose short top and a black thong and her breasts bounced in correlation with her shock, "The Commander! He killed himself!"

"Major Katsuragi, I confess and plead no contest-"

"Looks like suicide to me." Misato figured as if ignoring the smoking gun in the Sub-Commander's hand, "Bastard..."

"I understand that he wasn't exactly popular-"

"No really, I can see why he killed himself." Rei Ayanami in a torn plugsuit revealing cleavage and her naval stated with a cruel but still cute smirk, "To think I ever let him control me."

"Everyone now-"

"Fuyutski, I am sorry that you had to witness this untimely suicide."

"Do you really believe-" But, perhaps it was the random appeal that these three females had, maybe it was Yui's face on Rei's body, or maybe he just didn't feel going to Impel Down for killing Gendo Ikari. "Oh the hell with it."

Besides with his age and frail body...the inmates would break him in three minutes.

* * *

><p>So Kozo Fuyutski would go down in history as the man who witnessed the suicide of Commander Gendo Ikari and inherited the command of Nerv.<p>

...But he didn't really care so he gave command to Misato and Maya.

Gendo was survived by his wife, Yui Ikari, who remained trapped within the abomination known as Evangelion Unit 01 until her son ate Lillith and used his newly grown S2 organ to pull his mother from the Eva in exchange for the organ.

...She wasn't surprised to hear of her husband's "suicide"

His son, Shinji Ikari, to whom Fuyutski would spill all of his father's secrets concerning SEELE and Instrumentality, became instantly more bold, strong and manly due to the death of his father. Causing the boy to snap and go on a global killing spree that ended in the mysterious vanishing of the enigmatic organization.

...Apparently, he has been sighted with a certain pig-tailed class representative...

His surrogate daughter, Rei Ayanami, didn't really care that Gendo was gone and went on to become a famous singer in Japan and enjoys pool dancing for her boyfriend and eventual husband, Toji Suzahara.

His "mistress" Ritsuko Akagi went insane from personal revelations and for some reason, abducted and tortured Asuka Sorhyu to death before throwing herself from a 500 ft skyscraper.

...And survived...and paralyzed for the rest of her life...

Nerv survived and didn't really care for it's Founder's death. But thanks to Commander Katsuragi's reforms and attitude, the organization soon integrated with the greater international community as one of the main contributors to the re-energized space program.

...We've already terraformed the planet Chiron within the Alpha Centauri system...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Just a random one-shot that I made on a random thought that I just had...Why didn't Fuyutski ever kill Gendo?<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading folks!  
><strong>


End file.
